gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drogon
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erste Episode ="Feuer und Blut" |Letzte Episode ="Jenseits der Mauer" |Erschienen in =22 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Beiname =Geflügelter Schatten |Spezies =Drache |Status =Am Leben |Alter =ca. 6 Jahre (in Staffel 7) |Geboren =298 n. A. E., Lhazar |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Herkunft =Lhazar, Essos |Fraktion =Daenerys Targaryen |Besitzer = |Familie =Daenerys Targaryen - "Mutter" Rhaegal - Bruder Viserion - Bruder |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Drogon) }} Drogon (im Original: Drogon) ist der wildeste, größte und zudem der am schwersten zu bändigende Drache von Daenerys Targaryen. Außerdem war er der erste von ihren Drachen, der Feuer speien und jagen konnte. In der Serie Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Drogons Schuppen sind fast ganz schwarz, seine ledernen Flügel haben allerdings eine rotschwarze Farbe. Sein Rückenkamm ist ebenfalls rot. Er ist nach Daenerys' verstorbenem Mann Khal Drogo benannt worden. Zudem scheint es, dass Daenerys ihn von ihren Drachen am liebsten hat; sie wird oft gesehen, wie sie ihn streichelt. Staffel 1 Daenerys erhielt anlässlich ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo von Magister Illyrio Mopatis drei Dracheneier als Geschenk. Sie bewahrte die Eier in einer Truhe auf und behielt sie für sich. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu stehlen, wurde Viserys Targaryen von Ser Jorah Mormont aufgehalten. Drogon schlüpft zusammen mit seinen Brüdern Viserion und Rhaegal im Scheiterhaufen, den Daenerys Targaryen für ihren verstorbenen Mann Khal Drogo errichtet hatte, der sein Leben durch den Verrat der Hexe Mirri Maz Duur verlor. Nachdem Daenerys die Dracheneier neben dem Khal platzierte und Mirri Maz Duur an den Scheiterhaufen band, stieg sie schließlich selbst ins Feuer. Durch das Opfer von Feuer und Blut konnten die Dracheneier schlüpfen, die zuvor jahrelang versteinert gewesen waren. Nachdem Daenerys am nächsten Morgen nach der Beerdigung unbeschadet aus der Asche emporsteigt, klettert Drogon auf ihre Schulter und stößt einen kraftvollen Schrei aus, der die Rückkehr der Drachen ankündigt. Staffel 2 Unterwegs mit dem Khalasar versucht Daenerys, Drogon zu füttern, doch er nimmt das Fleisch nicht an. Später gelingt es ihr jedoch, ihm beizubringen, etwas rohes Fleisch mit Flammen zu rösten, woraufhin er es frisst. Drogon und seine Brüder werden aus Xaro Xhoan Daxos Haus gestohlen. Durch Pyat Pree erfährt Daenerys, dass er sie gestohlen und ins Haus der Unsterblichen gebracht hat, wo sie sie holen kommen soll. Daenerys eilt dorthin und wird in Ketten gelegt, doch Drogon und seine Brüder töten Pyat Pree, woraufhin die Ketten zu Staub zerfallen. Staffel 3 Drogon ist zu Beginn der dritten Staffel schon wesentlich größer geworden. Während einer Schiffsreise jagen die Drachen Fische. In der Sklavenbucht spricht Daenerys mit Kraznys mo Nakloz, welcher ihr die Unbefleckten verkaufen will, wenn sie ihm Drogon überreicht. Gegen den Widerstand ihrer Berater stimmt Daenerys zu. Als der Handel durchgeführt wird, beschwert sich Nakloz, dass Drogon ihm nicht gehorchen will. Daenerys antwortet, dass Drachen niemanden gehorchen. Schließlich geht ihr Plan auf: die Unbefleckten töten die meisten Sklavenhändler, auch Drogon hilft aktiv mit und verbrennt zuallererst Kraznys mo Nakloz. Dann verlassen sie Astapor, wobei Drogon und seine Brüder über die Armee fliegen. Bei den Verhandlungen mit den Meistern von Yunkai werden Drogon und seine Brüder in Daenerys' Zelt präsentiert. Drogon knurrt den Meister an, als er Daenerys zu nahe kommt. Später stellen zwei Sklaven eine Goldtruhe als Bestechung vor Daenerys. Während sie reden, wirft Daenerys ein Fleischstück zu Viserion, und Drogon versucht, es ihm zu stehlen. Als sie sich in der Verhandlung streiten, knurrt Drogon abermals den Meister an, als er bedrohlich zu Daenerys wird. Da der Meister sich bedroht fühlt, will er mit dem Gold gehen. Doch als die Sklaven die Truhe aufheben wollen, knurrt und zischt Drogon sie an, sodass sie ohne sie verschwinden. Staffel 4 250px|right|thumb|Drogon in der [[Staffel 4|vierten Staffel]] Zu Beginn der vierten Staffel ist Daenerys auf dem Weg nach Meereen, sie lagert mit ihrem Heer an der Küste der Sklavenbucht und sieht ihren Drachen zu, wie diese jagen. Als Drogon sich mit seinen Brüdern um ein totes Schaf streitet, will Daenerys ihn beruhigen, erschrickt jedoch, als Drogon sie anbrüllt und seine Zähne zeigt. Jorah Mormont weist Daenerys darauf hin, dass die Drachen nicht gezähmt werden können, nicht einmal von ihrer Mutter. Tatsächlich kommt es zu Zwischenfällen; nachdem Daenerys die Königin von Meereen geworden ist, bringt ihr ein Bauer die Überreste einiger toter Ziegen seiner Herde und erklärt, ihr Drache habe diese geraubt. Dany bittet um Vergebung und versichert, er werde den dreifachen Preis für die Ziegen ausgezahlt bekommen. Allerdings unternimmt sie nichts, um Drogon zu zähmen. Erst als ihr ein weiterer Bauer einen verkohlten Leichnam bringt - diesmal den eines Menschen, seiner dreijährigen Tochter - zieht Daenerys die Konsequenzen. Sie fängt Viserion und Rhaegal ein und bringt sie in die Katakomben von Meereen, wo sie die beiden schweren Herzens ankettet und einsperrt; der Eingang wird mit einem großen Stein versiegelt. Doch Drogon ist derzeit nicht auffindbar, obwohl er eigentlich schuld am Tod des Kindes war. Staffel 5 In der 5. Staffel sieht man Drogon einige Male am Himmel Essos' fliegen. Unter anderem hat dies zur Folge, dass Tyrion und Jorah nicht bemerken, dass sie von Steinmenschen umgeben sind, was wiederum dazu führt, dass Jorah mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt wird. Als Daenerys wieder die Kampfgruben öffnet, greifen die Söhne der Harpyie sie und weitere Adelige an. Drogon eilt herbei, um sie zu beschützen, und fliegt mit ihr davon und setzt sie an einen für sie unbekannten Ort aus. Von den Wunden des Kampfes gegen die Söhne der Harpyie ist er erschöpft, weshalb Daenerys sich selbst auf die Suche nach Nahrung und einen Unterschlupf macht und dabei von dothrakischen Kriegern umzingelt wird. Staffel 6 Drogon verschwindet zunächst, nachdem Daenerys von den Dothraki gefangen genommen wurde. Nachdem diese jedoch die Khalasare unter sich vereint hat und auf dem Weg nach Mereen ist, treffen sie in der Wüste wieder aufeinander. Erneut reitet Daenerys auf ihm, diesmal, um die Dothraki zu beeindrucken und endgültig an sich zu binden. Von seinem Rücken aus hält sie eine Rede an die dothrakischen Reiter und erklärt, sie alle zu ihren Blutreitern zu machen und ihnen mehr abzuverlangen als jeder Khal zuvor. Auf Drogon fliegt Daenerys anschließend nach Mereen, während Daario Naharis die Dothraki auf dem Landweg anführt. In Meereen angekommen landet Drogon auf der großen Pyramide und verschwindet zunächst wieder, nachdem er Daenerys abgesetzt hat. Als die Meister, die Mereen belagern, sich mit Daenerys zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen treffen, fliegt Drogon über die Versammlung, landet auf dem Dach eines nahen Gebäudes und springt hinunter neben seine Mutter. Mit dieser fliegt er anschließend über die Armada der Meister hinweg und vernichtet auf Daenerys Befehl hin zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, die sich selber befreit haben, eines der Katapultschiffe in der zweiten Belagerung von Meereen. Die Armada kapituliert daraufhin. Zusammen mit Rhaegal und Viserion fliegt er über die riesige Flotte hinweg, als sie Daenerys und deren riese Armee auf dem Weg von Meereen nach Westeros begleiten. Staffel 7 Die drei Drachen, darunter Drogon, begleiten Daenerys' Flotte auf der Überfahrt nach Westeros. Als sie die Insel Drachenstein am Rand der Schwarzwasserbucht erreichen, kreisen die Drachen um die Festung. Drogon fliegt über den langen Aufgang zur Burg Drachenstein hinweg, als Tyrion Lennister, Missandei und einige Dothraki Jon Schnee und Ser Davos Seewert zu ihrem Treffen mit Daenerys begleiten. Davos und Jon gehen erschrocken zu Boden. Tyrion hilft ihnen auf und sie gehen weiter den Weg zum Thronsaal entlang, während die Drachen weiter um die Festung kreisen. Einige Zeit später treffen sich Jon und Daenerys privat am Aufgang zur Festung und sie beobachten die Drachen. Auf Drogons Rücken fliegt Daenerys Targaryen zum Festland, begleitet von den Dothraki, da sie sich durch den Verlust ihrer Verbündeten gezwungen sieht ind den Krieg einzugreifen. Drogon wütet in einer Schlacht gegen Lennistersoldaten, darunter Bronn und Jaime Lennister. Er tötet einen Teil der anwesenden Soldaten und hilft die Formation der Soldaten zu brechen, damit die dothrakischen Krieger angreifen können. Bronn versucht auf Jaimes Auftrag hin Drogon mit Qyburns Balliste zu töten und trifft am Ansatz von Drogons Flügel. Daraufhin zerstört Drogon die Balliste mit einem Feuerstrahl. Jaime reitet danach mit einem Speer auf den abgelenkten Drogon zu. Neben Drogon steht Daenerys Targaryen und zieht Drogon den Pfeil der Balliste aus der Schulter. Es wird jedoch nicht klar ob Jaime Drogon oder Daenerys treffen wollte. Drogon speit einen Feuerstrahl auf Jaime, aber Bronn kann Jaime grade noch so aus der Schusslinie stoßen. Die beiden sinken daraufhin ins Wasser. Als Daenerys Targaryen nach Drachenstein zurückfliegt, steht Jon Schnee an einer Klippe und sieht die Ankunft Daenerys'. Drogon landet vor ihm und schreit ihn an. Doch plötzlich scheint er etwas zu wissen oder zu erkennen. Er wird ruhig und schaut auf Jon herab. Dieser tritt dem Ganzen mutig entgegen. Er zieht seinen Handschuh aus und streckt seine Hand Drogon entgegen. Drogon lässt sich von Jon anfassen und streicheln. Als Daenerys durch Gendry erfuhr in welch aussichtlose Situation Jon und die anderen steckten, entschied sie mit Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal gegen den Rat von Tyrion sie suchen. Als sie Jenseits der Mauer Jon und die anderen gefunden hat, töteten Drogon und seine Brüder unzählige Wiedergänger. Durch die flammenden Mauern die sie erschufen konnten sie den größten Teil der Armee der Untoten aufhalten. Drogon musste jedoch zusehen wie sein Bruder Viserion von einem Speer, geworfen vom Nachtkönig getötet wird. Sie mussten jedoch ohne Jon abheben, da ein zweiter Speer auf Drogon gerichtet war. Sie konnten ihn bei einem Mannöver knapp ausweichen, was jedoch fast Jorah Mormonts Leben kostete. Drogon und Rhaegal flogen zur Ostwacht und mussten Jon und Viserions Leiche zurück lassen. Auftritte Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Galerie Bilder Drogon2.png Drogon_Staffel_5.png 509Drogon Daenerys.jpg 509 Drogon Daenerys Arena.jpg S7T2 Drogon Dothraki.png S7T2 Drogon Viserion Rhaegal Drachenstein.png S7T2 Drogon Daenerys.png Concept Art Der Tanz der Drachen Drogon CA 1.jpg Der Tanz der Drachen Drogon CA 2.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Drogon es:Drogon fr:Drogon nl:Drogon pl:Drogon pt-br:Drogon ru:Дрогон zh:卓耿 Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Game of Thrones (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Tiere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Tiere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben